


the pills (they gotta go)

by everyoneisgay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyoneisgay/pseuds/everyoneisgay
Summary: “토니. 이게 뭐예요?”토니가 고개를 올려 피터의 손아귀 안에 꽉 쥐어진 약 뭉치를 바라 보았다. 그것들을 쥐고 있는 힘을 가늠해 보건 데 약들 중 몇 개는 이미 가루가 됐을 게 분명했다.“내 약들?”“이게 왜 창고에 있는 거예요?” 위험할 정도로 낮은 피터의 목소리가 물었다.---또는, 토니는 그의 약이 선택적이라고 생각한다. 피터는 절대 동의하지 않는다.A translation of the pills (they gotta go) by searchingforstars
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	the pills (they gotta go)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the pills (they gotta go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204545) by [searchingforstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforstars/pseuds/searchingforstars). 



피터가 계단을 내려가 부엌에 들어섰을 때 발바닥에 닿은 마루 바닥이 차디찼다.

주변을 감도는 서늘한 냉기에 피터는 낡은 파자마 셔츠 안으로 몸을 잔뜩 웅크렸다. 방 밖을 나서기 전 책상 의자 등받이에 걸쳐 둔 후드티를 입지 않은 게 아쉬웠다.

그는 미간을 찌푸리며 집 안에 스며든 추위의 근원지를 찾기 위해 주위를 두리번거렸다. 이 집이 가을 아침의 한기가 곧장 들어오는 호숫가에 위치한 만큼 토니의 중앙 난방은 어디에도 뒤지지 않을 만큼 완벽 했기 때문이다. 범인을 찾는 데에는 약 2초 정도 걸렸다. 열린 창문이었다. 좀더 구체적으로 말하자면 모건이 어젯밤 저녁식사 후 남은 당근을 제럴드에게 먹이기 위해 몸을 내밀었던 부엌 창문이었다. 집안 전체를 통솔하는 페퍼가 없으니 그들에게 희망은 없었다. 피터는 창문을 닫으러 부엌을 재빠르게 가로질러 갔다.

이제는 굳게 닫힌 창문 너머를 내다보자 그가 아침 이 시간 호숫가 집을 얼마나 사랑하는 지 되새겨주는 풍경이 펼쳐졌다. 옅은 안개는 유리처럼 잔잔한 호수의 수면 위를 가로질렀고 그 너머에 태양이 막 떠오르고 있었다. 지금 숨을 깊게 들이마신다면 바깥의 소나무 향과 어쩌면 어젯밤 토니가 만든 파스타 소스에 들어간 이탈리안 허브향 까지도 맡을 수 있을 것 같았다. 주위에는 이제 막 새가 지저귀기 시작했고 이따금씩 집안이 삐걱거리는 소리, 그리고 피터 발 밑의 마루 바닥 소리 외에는 아무 것도 없었다.

모건은 아직 일어나지 않았다. 보통 토요일이면 그녀는 일찍이 일어나서 TV앞에 웅크려 앉아 있는다. 그러다 째깍거리는 시계가 7시를 가리키고 PBS어린이 채널에서 ‘내 친구 아서’가 시작하는 순간까지 참을성 있게 기다린다. 그 누구도 모건이 프라이데이에게 만화를 보고 싶다는 말만 한다면 그녀가 원할 때마다 토니의 타블렛으로 꺼내 볼 수 있을 거라는 말을 하지 않았다. 페퍼와 토니에겐 그게 모건이 밖에서 뛰어 노는 편이 더 좋아서 였지만, 피터는 달랐다. 피터가 토요일 아침의 모건 옆에 나란히 앉으면 잠이 덜 깬 그녀는 그의 곁을 파고 들었다. 그럴 때마다 피터는 벤 삼촌에게 똑같이 굴곤 했던 어릴 적 기억을 떠올렸다. 당시 그는 ‘벤 10’과 ‘마법의 스쿨 버스’에 빠져있었다.

하지만 이 특별한 토요일, 모건은 여전히 꿈나라에 빠져 있었다. 어젯밤 그녀는 피터와 이 상황을 매우 내키지 않아하는 토니와 같이 해리포터 두 번째 영화를 끝까지 보고 밤 늦게 자겠다며 고집을 부렸다. 다시 한 번 말하지만 페퍼 없는 이 곳에 희망이란 없다. 결국 두 사람은 애원하는 모건의 갈색 눈동자에 항복했고 그녀가 토니의 무릎 위에 웅크리고 있도록 내버려두었다.

그러니 피터를 위한 토요일 아침 만화는 없다는 거였다.

그 대신 피터는 찬장에서 티백을 꺼내느라 분주했다. 생강차는 항상 그걸 마지못해 마시는 토니의 몫이었다. 사람들이 그의 심장을 정상인의 절반 수준으로 되돌리느라 애쓰는 동안 토니는 당장 눈 앞의 미래를 위해서 카페인을 금지 당했다.

한편 피터는 평소대로 녹차를 꺼낼 수도 있었다. 아침에 정신을 차리기 위해 소량의 카페인이 필요할 때면 페퍼는 그에게 녹차를 꺼내 주곤 했다. 하지만 잠을 깨뜨린 악몽은 이제 희미해 지기 시작했고 피터에겐 그의 혈관에 도사리고 있는 아드레날린의 여운만 느껴질 뿐이었다. 그래서 그는 녹차 대신 생강차를 골랐다. 오늘 아침 디카페인 클럽에 다른 사람이 합류한다면 토니가 기뻐할 것이다.

물을 올린 피터는 머리 위 선반에서 머그컵 두 잔을 꺼냈다. 그리고 컵 양쪽에 끓는 물을 부었다. 티백을 그 안에 담근 뒤, 아일랜드 식탁 옆의 의자에 털썩 앉아 김이 피어 오르는 머그잔에 양 손바닥을 포갰다. 따스한 온기가 추위에 소름 돋은 팔을 따라 전신으로 퍼져나가는 게 느껴졌다.

이런 아침 일상은 피터에게 흔한 일이었다. 대개 악몽에서 화들짝 깨어난 피터가 가장 먼저 눈을 떴고 그러면 침실에서 쫓겨나 아래층으로 내려간다. 이전보다 추워진 계절에 두 사람 몫의 따뜻한 음료를 끓인 피터는 부엌에 자리를 잡는다. 그리고 토니가 좋아할 만큼 그의 차가 진하게 우려지는 동안 자기 몫의 차를 마신다. 그 사람은 절대 피터를 오래 내버려두지 않는다. 7시가 조금 지나면 게슴츠레한 눈을 하고 어슬렁거린다. 완전히 잠에서 깨는 데까지 몇 분 동안은 조금 툴툴거리지만. 그래서, 피터는 기다린다.

아니나 다를까 불과 몇 분 후 토니가 하품을 하면서 느릿느릿 부엌으로 걸어 들어왔다.

“좋은 아침… Pete.” 아침 인사를 한 토니가 피터 곁을 지나가면서 그의 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸다. 그리고 나란히 앉아 “으음. 차를 끓였군. 내가 제일 좋아하는 생강.”라고 빈정거리는게 확실한 말투로 투덜거렸다. 하지만 피터는 아랑곳 않고 팔꿈치로 장난스레 그의 옆구리를 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

“고마워 하세요, 이 예의 없는 영감님.”

토니가 소리내 웃었다. 토니는 반쯤 진심인 불평에도 불구하고 그의 머그잔에서 티백을 꺼내 한 모금 마셨다. 말은 그렇게 했지만 피터는 그가 정말로 고마워 한다는 걸 안다. “이제 겨우 7시 밖에 안됐는데 벌써 예의 없는 영감님이라니. 오늘 아침은 무슨 일로 이렇게 삐뚤어진 거야, 흠?”

피터는 그저 차를 마시면서 대답대신 의미 없는 음을 흥얼거렸다. 창문을 닫긴 했지만 이곳은 여전히 찬 기운이 돌았다. 그래서 속을 데워주는 차의 온기와 맞닿은 토니의 어깨, 그리고 조금 전 침대에서 일어나 따뜻한 누군가의 체온이 느껴지는 게 고마웠다.

“잠은 잘 잤어요?” 잠시 후 피터가 가볍게 물었다. 토니는 어깨를 으쓱 였다.

“나쁘지 않아. 악몽은 없었어. 그치만 모건이 두 시쯤 내 침대로 기어 들어왔지. 어젯밤에 네가 보고 싶어한 마법 영화의 거대한 구렁이가 딱히 좋은 생각은 아니었던 것 같아.”

“그거 유감이네요.”

“아냐. 내 잘못이지. 늦게까지 안 재운 건 나잖아. 페퍼가 여기 없으면 난 너무 물러지거든.” 토니가 말했다. “꼬맹이 너는 어때?”

토니는 이미 답을 알고 있다. 피터는 더 이상 침대에 누워있을 수 없을 악몽을 꾼 아침에만 다른 사람들보다 훨씬 일찍 이곳에 내려오곤 했으니까. 토니가 스냅을 되돌린 이후에는 대부분 그런 아침이 지속됐다. 그럼에도, 토니는 피터가 그 이야기를 스스로 꺼내길 결심할 때까지 기다린다. 두 사람은 절대 서로를 압박하지 않는다. 어떤 방식으로든.

피터는 자신이 토니에게 악몽 이야기를 굳이 끄집어내길 원하는 건지 생각해 봤다. 그건 무의미했다. 대부분은 전투의 한 가운데 죽어가는 토니를 중심으로 돌아갔다. 파헤쳐지고 붕괴된 어벤져스 컴파운드, 희미해지는 심장 박동, 그리고 결국 멈춰버린 정적이 귀에서 메아리 치며 그는 눈을 뜬다. 잠에서 깬 피터의 눈은 곧바로 토니를 좇는다. 살아 움직이면서 숨을 쉬고, 팔을 제외하고는 어느 정도 멀쩡한 모습의 토니를. 그렇게 하면 매번 그의 가슴 속 매듭이 풀렸다.

이 이야기를 과연 말할 필요가 있을 지 결정을 내리기 전 머리 위로 방바닥을 밟는 조그만 발자국 소리가 들렸다. 모건이 바스락거리며 돌아다니는 소리였다. 두 사람은 그녀가 부엌에 있는 그들에게 합류하러 곧 계단을 뛰어 내려올 거라는 걸 알았다. 모건은 항상 사람들이 모여 있는 곳에 속하길 원했다. 어떤 일이든 소외되길 무척 싫어했다.

그들이 나누던 대화를 털어내고 의자에서 일어난 피터는 부엌 쪽으로 빙글 걸어 나갔다. 그리고 냉장고 옆 서랍을 열어 젖혔다. 이전에 단순한 잡동사니 서랍이었던 그곳은 이제 각종 약품과 색색깔의 밝은 알약들로 가득한 토니의 약 상자가 되었다.

스냅은 토니의 몸을 거의 산산조각 냈다. 몇 년간 아이언맨 활동으로 몸과 건강을 내던지고 살아온 그는 완벽한 건강 상태였던 적이 없었지만, 특히나 지금이 그랬다. 살아있는 게 행운이었다. 매일 아침과 저녁 토니는 그의 손상된 신경을 위한 심장약, 항경련제, 그리고 브루스와 그의 의료팀이 처방한 갖가지 알약들을 칵테일처럼 먹어야 했다.

피터는 토요일 아침 분량의 약 뭉치를 뒤적거렸다. 그리고 토니가 앉아 있는 테이블 쪽으로 쓰윽 올려놨다. 토니가 그걸 유심히 쳐다보고만 있자 피터는 고집스럽게 더 가까이 밀어 붙였다.

“여기요. 모건이 근처에 있을 때 먹기 싫어하시는 거 알아요.” 피터가 말했다. 그는 관찰력이 뛰어나면서도 매우, 매우 정확했다. 토니는 그의 가려지지 않은 약한 모습을 절대 모건에게 보여주고 싶지 않아했다. 모건은 여느 평범한 아이와 같았다. 그녀는 자기 아빠가 무적이고, 세상에서 가장 강한 사람이라 여겼다. 그리고 토니는 아직 그 연약한 거품이 터져 버리는 걸 참을 수 없었다.

토니가 대답하기도 전에 모건이 아래층으로 뛰어 내려왔고, 그녀를 향해 두 사람의 고개가 동시에 돌아갔다. 모건은 최근 가장 좋아하는 인형이자 페퍼가 호주 출장에서 사온 악어 인형을 팔에 단단히 안고 있었다. 거실에 도착한 모건은 토니를 향해 단박에 달려 나갔다. 그녀가 의자에 앉아 있는 토니의 다리를 꽉 끌어 안는 사이 토니는 반사적으로 그의 의수 손바닥 아래에 약을 한 움큼 숨겼다. 그러고는 몸을 숙인 뒤 진짜 손을 뻗어 간밤에 헝클어진 그녀의 머리카락을 얼굴에서 쓸어 넘겼다.

"좋은 아침, 이 잠꾸러기 꼬마 벌레. 어젯밤 보낸 우리의 신나는 밤이 꽤 피곤했지?" 모건은 토니의 다리에 기대어 고개를 끄덕였다.

"으음, 그리고 무서웠어." 모건이 반짝이는 눈으로 토니를 올려다 보았다. 그리고 "나는 큰 뱀이 싫어. 걔는 큰 파충류잖아."라고 파충류라는 단어를 강조하며 말했다. 지난 주 악어 인형을 자랑하러 학교에 가져갔을 때 모건은 '파충류'라는 단어를 배워왔다. 그 이후로 그녀는 피터와 토니에게 자신이 새로 배운 단어를 문장에 응용하는 방법을 알고 있다는 걸 드러내고 싶어했다.

"하지만 럭키 참(알록달록한 어린이용 시리얼)이 기분을 좋게 해줄 것 같아."  
"정말 그럴까?"

모건이 진지하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 모습에 차의 마지막 한 모금을 마시던 피터가 찻잔에 대고 씨익 웃었다.

"그렇다면 럭키 참 한 그릇을 대령해 드리지요, Mo." 토니가 약속하자 모건은 그가 부엌으로 갈 수 있도록 품에 껴안고 있던 토니의 다리를 곧장 풀었다. 그러고서 피터 곁에서 아침밥을 기다렸다.

피터는 서랍장 가장 높은 곳에 있는 모건의 시리얼(모건이 모두가 잠든 시간에 몰래 시리얼을 꺼내 먹기 시작한 후 그들은 모건의 달콤한 주말 특식인 시리얼을 그 위에 보관해야 했다)을 꺼내느라 너무 바빠서 토니가 츄리닝 바지 주머니에 약을 밀어 넣는 모습을 보지 못했다.

토니는 단 하나도 가져가지 않았다.

________________________________________

알고 보니 럭키 참은 실수였던 것 같다. 상황이 어떻든 간에 에너지 넘치는 모건은 피터에게 익숙한 모습이었지만, 점심 시간이 돼서야 그녀의 그릇에 한 움큼 크게 시리얼을 부어줬던 자기자신을 진심으로 후회했다.

시간이 흘러 세 사람은 저녁을 모두 먹었다. 하루 일과에 완전히 지쳐버린 피터는 아일랜드 식탁에 털썩 주저 앉아 손바닥으로 머리를 싸맸다.

모건의 텐트 안에서, 그리고 그 텐트가 왕성한 십대에게 폐쇄 공포증 줄만큼 좁은 곳이라면, 몇 시간 내내 기사와 용 놀이를 한 누구라도 이렇게 될 것이다. 모건이 제럴드의 작은 헛간을 치우는 걸 도운 시간(정확히는 모건이 옆에서 알파카에게 건초를 먹이는 동안 그가 모든 일을 한다는 뜻)은 말할 것도 없고 집에서 몇 분 거리에 있는 숲 속 길을 함께 나서서 몇 주 전 생일 선물로 받은 파란색 새 자전거를 얼마나 멋지게 탈 수 있을 지 보여주는 모건을 지켜보는 것도.

고맙게도 모건 역시 피곤한 지 곧 기절할 것처럼 보였다. 그녀는 피터와 토니가 없는 어느 곳에도 가길 원하지 않아서 부엌 바닥 한 가운데 배를 깔고 엎드려 있었다. 그 앞에는 '999가지 놀라운 동물 이야기' 책이 펼쳐져 있었다.

"악어가 혀를 못 내민다는 거 알았어?" 모건이 물었다. 토니와 피터는 흥얼거림으로 대답을 대신했다.

"아니, 몰랐어. 그거 멋진걸?"

"맞아. 완전 끝내 줘." 피터가 끄덕였다. 그들의 반응에 만족한 모건은 고개를 돌려 다시 책을 훑어보기 시작했다.

그 사이 피터는 눈을 살짝 감았다. 토니가 설거지하면서 싱크대 가장자리에 물이 튀는 소리, 그의 숨결 아래 부드럽게 부르는 콧노래, 모건이 멍하니 발을 까딱이면서 바닥을 치는 소리가 그를 편안한 곳으로 이끌었다.

"그거 알아?" 잠시 뒤 모건이 큰 소리로 물었다. 그 결에 피터는 몇 번 눈을 깜빡이고선 여전히 바닥에 누워 있는 그녀를 향해 주의를 돌렸다.

"뭐를?"

"상어는 물고기들 중에서도 유일하게 양쪽 눈을 깜빡일 수 있대. 그럼 다른 물고기들은 평생 윙크만 하면서 사는 걸까?" 얼굴을 훽 들어올린 모건이 윙크하는 걸 성공할 때까지 눈을 깜빡 거렸다. 마침내 해내자 “이렇게 말이야!”라고 자랑스럽게 말하면서.

그 모습에 토니가 코웃음 쳤다. “그래, 네 말이 맞네. 물고기들은 그거랑 완전 똑같이 생겼겠지." 마지막 접시를 건조대 위에 올려 놓은 그는 손을 닦은 수건을 아무렇게나 어깨에 걸쳤다. 그리고 모건이 누워 있는 곳으로 다가가 그녀를 바닥에서 자기 품으로 끌어 올렸다.

"내가 아는 재미난 사실도 알고 싶어? 누군가는 파자마를 입고, 백옥 같은 이를 닦고, 착한 아이처럼 침대에 누워야 해. 이게 누구일까?”

모건이 입을 삐죽거렸다. "아빠, 그거 재미없어."

"으음, 그래. 그러네." 토니가 몸을 돌려 도움을 요청했다. "Pete, 오늘의 꿈나라는 누가 갈 것 같아?"

피터는 손가락을 턱에 대며 잠시 생각에 빠진 척 했다. 그리고 “제 생각엔 아마 이름이 M으로 시작하는 사람 같아요. 그리고 그녀는 동물에 대한 멋진 이야기도 많이 알고 있을 거고요."라며 토니의 장난에 맞장구를 쳤다. 피터의 대답을 들은 토니가 고개를 끄덕였다.

“모건, 너는 어떻게 생각해? 주변에 그런 사람이 돌아다니는 걸 본 적이 있어?” 토니가 모건에게 바짝 붙었던 얼굴을 뒤로 빼더니 자세히 들여다보는 체 연기했다. “잠깐만 기다려.” 그가 숨을 극적으로 크게 들이키자 모건은 결국 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “난 그게 바로 너 같아.”

토니가 모건을 다시 바닥으로 내려 놓았다. 그를 올려다보는 모건의 얼굴은 미소가 가득했다. 모건이 그의 아버지를 엄청나게 사랑한다는 건 분명했다. 이유는 간단하다. 그녀와 함께 있는 토니는 굉장했으니까.

“꿈나라. 알았지? 가서 잘 준비 하고 이 닦아. 그럼 내가 굿나잇 인사 하러 올라 갈게.” 토니가 말했다.

“어젯밤에 읽던 책 끝까지 다 읽어주면 안 돼? 피터가 나한테 ‘레인보우 매직 날씨요정’시리즈를 읽어 주고 있었어. 우리가 벌써 사미라까지 읽은 거 알아? 사미라는 슈퍼 히어로 요정이야. 피티가 나한테 지금까지 읽은 요정 이야기 중에서 자기는 사미라가 제일 좋다고 했어.” 모건이 크게 외쳤다. “내가 제일 좋아하는 건 애슐리야. 왜냐하면 애슐리는 드래곤 요정이고 드래곤은 멋지거든!”

토니가 진지한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “그렇다면 따져볼 필요도 없지. 좋아, 얼른 서둘러. 곧 올라가서 슈퍼 히어로 요정의 남은 이야기를 읽어 줄게.”

모건이 쿵쿵거리면서 계단을 뛰어올라간 후 토니가 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 피터에게 고개를 돌렸다. "슈퍼 히어로 요정, 응? 모건에게 그 어떤 생각도 심어 주지 않았으면 좋겠어. 난 저 애의 두 발이 땅 위에 단단히 서 있으면 좋겠거든. 모건이 적어도…" 잠시 생각에 잠긴 토니는 자기가 했던 말을 다시 물렸다. “아냐. 적어도는 없어. 절대. 저 애의 발은 영원히 땅에 있을 거야."

“제 탓 아니에요. 그건 시리즈에 들어가 있는 책일 뿐이라구요. 정말이지.” 피터가 어깨를 으쓱이면서 자기를 변호하는 그때, 배에서 울음 소리가 났다. 옅은 홍조가 그의 뺨에 떠올랐다.

그 소리를 들은 토니가 곧바로 반응했다. “뭐? 내 환상적인 볶음 요리도 위장이라 부르는 네 밑 빠진 독을 채워주지 못한 거야?” 피터에게 다가온 토니는 손을 휘저어 그를 의자에서 일으키고 창고를 가리켰다. “며칠 전에 페퍼가 사랑하는 32번가의 빵집에서 빵을 좀 사왔을 거야. 아직 주방 창고에 있을 테니 배고프면 꺼내 먹어도 돼. 꼬마 악당한테 들키지만 말고. 특히 거기에 초콜렛 타르트가 남아 있다면 말이야. 모건은 거기에 환장하거든.”

그건 피터에게 꽤 좋은 생각처럼 들렸다.

피터는 토니가 말한 창고를 뒤적거렸다. 하지만 그 흔한 하얀색 상자가 보이지 않았다. 디저트 앞에서 설렜던 마음이 금방 풀이 죽었다. 어디에서도 디저트의 흔적이라고는 찾아볼 수가 없자 토니에게 그가 착각을 한 것 같다고 말하려던 참이었다. 그리고 그 때, 절대 거기에 있어서는 안될 무언가가 그의 시야에 잡혔다.

적어도 5일치쯤 되는 토니의 알약 뭉치들이 창고 뒤쪽에 자리잡고 있었다. 아마 유통기한이 지났을 비타민과 모건의 오래된 감기약보다 뒤였다. ‘딸기 쇼트 케이크’ 만화 에피소드를 본 모건이 다시는 포도맛을 손도 대지 않겠다고 선언한 이후-그 날 이후 딸기맛은 모건의 인생을 통틀어 가장 최고의 맛이 되었다-먼지를 뒤집어 쓴 독감약 보다도 더.

“아마 중간쯤에 있을 거야. 네 번째 선반이던가? 펩이 음식이라고 불러주는 흉측한 에너지바 뒤에 있을 지도?” 손에 든 그의 핸드폰에 시선을 고정한 토니가 무심히 말했다. 그는 피터가 왜 말을 잃고 침묵하는 지 모르고 있는 게 분명했다.

“토니-”

“오 아니. 정정할 게. 아마 냉장고 안에 있겠어. 그 안에 냉장 보관해야 하는 치즈 케이크 조각이 있었던 것 같아.”

“토니. 이게 뭐예요?”

그제서야 토니가 고개를 올려 피터의 손아귀 안에 꽉 쥐어진 약 뭉치를 바라 보았다. 그것들을 쥐고 있는 힘을 가늠해 보건 데 약들 중 몇 개는 이미 가루가 됐을 게 분명했다.

“내 약들?”

“이게 왜 창고에 있는 거예요?” 위험할 정도로 낮은 피터의 목소리가 물었다.

“서랍이 꽉 차서,” 토니가 대답했다. 하지만 불확실한 물음표가 섞인 말꼬리 때문에 그의 말은 대답보다 질문에 더 가깝게 들렸다.

“전 바보가 아니에요.”

“난 그저- 어, 그걸 좀 보관 해서… 오, 집어치워.” 결국 토니는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 이 상황을 무마하려는 어떠한 말도 통하지 않을 거라는 걸 알았다. 피터는 모건이 아니었다. 피터를 속여 넘기기 위한 선의의 거짓말로 그의 실수를 덮기가 어려웠다. “그 약들이 날 졸리고 어지럽게 만드는 거 알지, Pete. 하루 이틀 먹지 않는다고 나한테 해가 되진 않을 거야.”

“이건 하루 이틀이 아니잖아요,” 피터가 씨근덕거리면서 그들 사이에 있는 식탁에 약들을 집어 던졌다. 밀봉되어 있던 약들이 식탁 위로 흩뿌려졌다. 토니의 생각이 맞았다. 적어도 약 봉지의 세 갑 정도는 먼지처럼 박살이 났다.

“피터, 난 내가 뭘 하고 있는 지 알아. 괜찮아. 아직 갑자기 쓰러져 죽지도 않았잖아. 그러니까 내가 그걸 안 먹는다고-”

“그러지 마요. 그런 말을 농담으로 하지 말라고요. 다시는.”

토니가 뒤로 물러섰다. “미안해. 알았어, 바보 같은 짓이지. 내 말은 그냥 그렇게 많은 처방전을 받고 있으니 몇 개를 빼먹어도 아무런 해가 되지 않을 거라는 거야.”

“의사들이 하는 말 들었잖아요. 매일 먹어야 한다고요. 브루스 마저 이 약들을 개발하는 데 도움을 줬어요. 브루스는 이 약이 뭘 위한 건지 알잖아요!”

"꼬맹아, 넌 나한테 의사들이 하라는 소리를 나한테 그대로 따르라고 하면 안 돼. 너도 안 그러는 거 알아. 이건 그냥-"

"이건 다르죠. 토니, 당신은 거의 죽을 뻔 했잖아요. 모든 사람들이 나한테 당신에게 숨이 붙어있는 건 망할 기적이라고 말해요. 어떻게- 왜 이걸 그냥 내다 버린 거예요? 토니 심장이 정상이 아니란 거 잘 알잖아요. 그냥 먹을 기분이 아니라고 당신을 살게 해 주는 약들을 이런 식으로 내팽개치면 안되는 거라구요." 피터가 새된 소리로 말했다. 말을 잇는 피터의 얼굴이 괴롭게 일그러졌다.

어쩌면 그의 심장은 당장이 위태로울 만큼 위험한 상태라 그 망할 약들이 필요할 지도 모른다. 토니의 고개가 아래로 떨어졌다. 그는 피터의 마음 한 켠에 자리잡은 그의 병이 나아지지 않을 거라는 두려움을 알았다. 수 많은 합병증 중 하나가 나타나 그의 삶을 앗아가고, 그렇게 모든 게 끝나는 어느 날을.

하지만 토니는 적어도 그가 지켜보는 한 그런 일이 일어나도록 내버려두지 않을 셈이었다.

토니가 피터를 진정시키려는 말을 떼기 전, 모건이 껑충 뛰어서 그들이 있는 부엌으로 들어섰다. 모건은 그녀의 몸집보다 살짝 큰 공룡 잠옷을 포근하게 입은 차림이었다. “아빠! 나 엄청, 엄청 깨끗하게 양치 다 했어! 엄마가 사다 준 치약으로! 근데-”

“조금 있다 올라 갈게, 꼬마 벌레. 내가 갈 때까지 침대에서 기다려 줄래?” 토니가 모건의 말을 끊고 다급하게 말했다. 그의 시선이 피터와 문간에 서 있는 모건, 그리고 부엌 카운터 위에 흩뿌려진 알약들 사이에서 불안하게 움직였다. 그 모습에 피터가 머리를 세차게 털어냈다.

“아니요, 가보세요. 저는, 전 그냥… 으, 밖에서 바람 좀 쐬거나 그럴 게요.”

피터는 토니가 답할 틈도 주지 않고 말을 마치자마자 몸을 돌려 부엌에서 빠져 나갔다. 그리고 모건을 겁을 주지 않기 위해 심호흡을 하면서 화를 가라 앉히려 애썼다. 원하는 대로 문을 세차게 닫아버리는 대신 성숙한 어른처럼 조심스럽게 닫는 것도 잊지 않고.

피터는 발길이 이끄는 대로 걸었다. 그렇게 호숫가 부두에 도착했을 땐 화가 치밀어 올랐다. 왜냐하면 그곳은 그와 토니 두 사람이 마음 속 한 구석 악몽이 꿈틀거리고 심장이 빠르게 뛰던 끔찍한 밤, 그리고 모건이 발치에서 물장구를 치거나 (토니가 끔찍이도 싫어하지만 그녀는 사랑하는) 거위들을 끌어 모으려 귀리를 한 움큼 던져 놀던 밝고 근심 없는 나날을 보낸 장소였다.

하지만 한편으론 그곳이 낯익은 장소라는 사실이 기뻤다. 그는 지금 익숙하지 않은 어떤 것도 받아들일 자신이 없었다.

피터는 자리에 앉았다. 가능한 고른 숨을 유지하는 데 집중했다. 그의 주의를 끌기 위해 마음 속에서 소용돌이 치는 섬뜩한 생각들을 가다듬었다. 그 사이 분노로 가득 찬 뜨거운 눈물이 고였지만 거칠게 닦아냈다.

무슨 생각을 해야할 지 몰랐다. 피터가 알고 있는 건 그저 토니를 잃을 수는 없다는 사실이었다. 그럴 수 없었다. 그에게 상장을 주러 직접 학교에 찾아오는, 벤이 요리하곤 했던 러시아식 소고기 요리가 그립다고 말하자 그 레시피를 어디선가 배워온 토니. 악몽을 꾼 밤이면 곁에 나란히 앉아 있어주는, 그리고 특히 더 나쁜 날에는 ‘스타워즈: 제국의 역습’을 끝까지 함께 봐줄 토니.

자기 자신의 영웅심에 거의 잡아 먹힐 뻔한,  
그리고 제멋대로 고집불통인 토니.

아무 조건없이 피터를 사랑해 줄 사람 중에 유일하게 이 세상에 남은 토니를. 피터는 그를 잃을 수 없었다. 특히 그 빌어먹을 약을 안 먹겠다고 하는 것만큼이나 멍청한 토니때문에.

________________________________________

부둣가 끝에 얼마나 오래 앉아 있었는지 모른다. 난간에 매달린 발이 호수의 차디찬 수면을 스칠 만큼 달랑거렸다. 어둠 속에서는 평상시처럼 호수 바닥을 바라볼 수가 없었다. 대신 피터는 어둡게 저문 하늘과 수면 위에 반사된 달 그림자를 바라봤다. 오늘 같은 밤이 아니었다면 그 풍경은 마음을 차분하게 해줬을 것이다. 심지어는 꽤 좋았을 지도 모른다.

하지만 결국 그의 등 뒤로 발자국 소리가 들렸다. 그에게 다가오는 발걸음이 위협적이지 않다는 사실을 알기 위해 굳이 스파이더 센스를 사용할 필요는 없었다. 피터는 그 발걸음이 누구인지 안다. 토니였다. 조용하고, 느릿하면서도 조심스러운.

발걸음은 그다지 멀지 않은 곳에 멈췄다.

피터는 눈 앞 호수에 비친 달의 모습을 계속 응시했다. 그는 뒤돌아보지 않는다.

“지금 위층에 있는 어떤 어린 소녀가 좋아하는 오빠한테 아직 굿나잇 키스를 못 받아서 엄청 화가 났어.” 주변에 무겁게 쌓아 올려진 침묵은 토니가 던진 가벼운 말로 깨졌다.

“곧 들어갈 거에요.”

“물론이지, 좋아.” 토니가 가볍게 말했다. “앉아도 될까?”

“제가 바람 좀 쐬겠다고 했잖아요.”

“여기 우리 둘 다 앉을 공간은 충분하잖아.”라고 말한 토니는 피터의 옆으로 다가가 앉았다. 그리고 몸을 낮추면서 숨을 죽이고 신음을 참았다. 보통의 피터라면 그런 토니를 보고 능청스럽게 놀리곤 했을 테지만 오늘 밤은 아니었다. 피터는 묵묵히 침묵 속에 앉아 있었다. 그 틈은 대신 토니가 채웠다. “한 가지 더. 내가 정말 널 외투도 없이 꽁꽁 얼도록 여기 내버려 둘 거라고 생각했어?” 토니가 피터의 무릎 위로 후드티를 던졌다. 피터는 그 호의를 무시하고 싶었지만 밤은 추웠고 그건 너무 못된 짓이었다. 토니는 그런 취급을 받아선 안됐다.

“Pete. 내가 미안해. 응? 널 화나게 하고 싶지 않았어.” 토니가 대화를 요청했지만 피터는 한 동안 대답을 하지 않고 계속 앞을 바라보기만 했다. 결국 피터가 작은 목소리로 입을 열기 전까지 토니는 자기가 한 말을 그가 못 들은 줄 알았다.

“이유가 뭐예요?”

그 말에 토니는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그는 사실대로 말하지 않는다면 피터가 절대로 납득하지 않을 거라는 걸 알았다.

“난 약들이 싫어, 피터.” 이윽고 쏟아진 말에는 솔직함이 스며들어 있었다. 토니는 조금 전 그들이 부엌에서 마주섰을 때 보다 솔직해 지는 게 더 쉽게 느껴졌다. 어쩌면 그건 그와 피터가 어깨를 나란히 대고 앉아, 피터의 반응을 정면으로 바라볼 필요가 없어서 일지도 몰랐다.

“그 약들을 먹으면 난 아파. 가끔은 생각이 흐려지기도 해. 그리고 난 내 마음대로 내 몸이 움직여지지 않는게 싫어. 약을 먹으면 내가 나 자신이 아닌 것 같거든. 마치 약들이 나를 통제하는 것 같지. 그것들이 운전하는 뭔가에 태워지거나 뭐 그런 바보같은 것처럼 비슷하게. 나도 모르겠네.”

토니가 잠시 뜸을 들인 뒤 다시 말을 이어갔다. 조심스레 다음에 할 말을 고르면서. “또… 약을 먹으면, 음. 잠이 와. 너도 알지. 그건, 난… 자고 싶지 않아, Pete. 그러고 싶지 않지. 왜냐하면 내가 잠들 때마다 나는 너를 보고, 너는 재가 되어서 사라지고, 그러면 페퍼나 모건, 아니면 너희들 모두가 사라져. 모든 걸 잃는 거야. 이 모든 걸…”

토니가 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다. 그리고 주변에 그들을 둘러싸고 있는 것들을 향해 손짓했다. 집, 호수, 타이어 그네, 제럴드의 헛간, 모건을 위해 로디가 사준 기분 나쁜 카약을 향해. “내가 약을 안 먹으면 수면을 관리하기 쉬워져. 깊게 자지 않지. 그럼, 음… 어떤 것도 보지 않아도 되고.”

피터는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 무릎 위의 양손을 내려다 봤다. 그는 몰랐다. 그렇다고 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 토니는 자신의 약한 모습을 습관처럼 감췄다. 피터는 그저 그가 그러지 않았으면 했다. “저한테 한 번도 그런 얘기 하신 적 없잖아요.”

토니가 흥얼거렸다. “얘기 한 적은 없는 것 같네. 내 바보 같은 문제를 네가 걱정할 책임은 없어, 꼬맹아.”

“바보같지 않아요. 그리고 전 엄청 걱정 하고요.”

“당연하지. 나도 알아. 필요 이상으로 걱정한다는 거. 그렇지만 넌 그럴 필요 없어. 난 내가 뭘 하고 있는 지 알아.”

“토니가 약을 먹겠다고 저한테 약속하면 저도 걱정하지 않을게요.” 빠져나가려는 토니에게 피터가 딱 잘라서 말했다.

그 앞에서 토니는 망설였다. 피터는 그런 토니의 망설임이 싫었다. “꼬맹아…”

“브루스에게 약에 졸음이 없게 다시 개발하고 새로운 걸 달라고 하세요. 그 약을 먹기만 한다면 전 상관 없어요.”

“그렇다면 한 번 두고 보고-”

“전 당신이 살아 있길 바래요, 토니.” 피터가 토니의 허를 찌르며 말을 가로챘다. 토니가 고개를 돌려 피터의 얼굴을 마주보았다. 은은한 달빛이 괴로움으로 가득한 피터의 얼굴을 비췄고 토니는 그게 싫었다. 그는 피터의 얼굴에서 고통을 씻어내고 다시는 그런 모습을 보지 않을 수만 있다면 뭐든 하고 싶었다.

“나 살아 있어.” 토니가 망설이면서 손을 뻗어 피터의 손을 잡았다. 그리고 잡아든 피터의 손을 끌어당겨 자신의 가슴 위에 포갰다. 그의 심장이 셔츠 아래에서 쿵쾅거렸고 피터의 손바닥을 타고 심장박동이 부드럽게 진동했다. “느껴져? 아주 쌩쌩하게 살아있지. 그리고 난 앞으로도 널 화나게 하려고 아주 오랫동안 알짱거릴 계획이야.” 토니가 입가를 말아 올려 애정 어린 미소를 지었다. 하지만 피터는 그 어떤 애정과 매력에도 넘어가지 않기위해 고개를 내저었다.

“그 약들은 토니가 살아 숨쉴 수 있게 도와주고 있어요. 전 떠나지 않아요. 토니가 눈을 뜨면 전 항상 여기에 있을 거라구요. 약속해줘요. 전 그냥- 어느 날 제가 일어났는데 토, 토니가 여기 없을까 봐 그게 무서워요.”

피터의 목소리가 형편없이 갈라졌다. 토니는 팔을 뻗어 그런 아이를 자신의 곁으로 최대한 가까이 끌어당겼다.

“미안해. 나는- 그래, 나도 내가 이기적으로 굴고 있는 거 알아. 아침이 되면 브루스한테 연락 해서 이야기를 해 볼게. 어때? 이만큼 부작용이 없을 약을 만들어 줄 수 있을 지 알아보는 거야.” 토니는 깊은 생각에 잠겼다. 그는 피터의 고통을 가능한 한 덜어주고 없애기 위해 뭐든지 할 수 있는 상태로 들어섰다.

“알았어요.” 토니가 제시한 타협안에 피터가 동의했다. 피터는 토니의 품 속으로 더 바짝 파고들었다.

“널 무섭게 하려고 한 건 아니었어, 친구. 내가 미안해.” 조금 시간이 흐른 뒤에야 토니가 중얼거렸다. 피터는 잘게 떨면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 피터도 알았다. 토니는 결코 고의로 그를 다치게 하는 일을 하지 않았다.

“알아요. 저는 그냥- 토니가 없으면 안돼요. 그리고 그렇게 될 까봐 두려워요.” 불현듯 고개를 들어 토니의 눈을 마주친 피터가 토해내듯 말했다. 어둠 속에서도 토니는 피터의 눈에 담긴 바램을 볼 수 있었다. 그가 이해하길 바라는, 그리고 그가 곁에 머물기를 애원하는 그 눈빛을.

“내가 있잖아, 약속해. 절대 널 떠나지 않을게.”

토니가 피터의 어깨 위로 팔을 둘렀다. 피터는 고개를 젖혀 토니의 가슴 위로 머리를 기댔다. 수 년 전에는 이런 움직임이 어색하게 느껴졌을 지도 모르지만, 지금은 물 흐르듯 자연스러웠다. 마치 아주 오랫동안 연습한 것처럼 느껴졌다.

토니의 몸에 완전히 기댄 피터는 그의 가슴이 오르락 내리락 하는 것을 느꼈다. 살아 숨쉬는 움직임을.

그리고 안정을 찾았다.


End file.
